oescfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Tsagkrinou
|birth_place = |native_name = }} Elena Tsagkrinou is a Greek singer. She represented Greece at the second edition of the Our European Song Contest, held in Amsterdam, Netherlands with the song "Pame Ap’ Tin Arxi". Early Life She was born on November 15, 1994 in Athens where she lives until today. From an early age engaged in music, attending the High School Musical - High School of Pallini and taking part in the talent show of ANT1 "Greece Got Talent" at the age of fourteen. She has a sister, Villy. 2013-2018: OtherView, Just The 2 Of Us, The Voice Edit In the summer of 2013 , he was chosen to audition the band OtherView (after leaving the crystal ) for the location of the singer and so he signed a contract with the record company Feelgood Records. On January 8, 2014, they released their first track titled "What You Want". A few months later, they released their second track, "The World Tour", which surpassed the first. At the same time, in the spring of that year, he participated in MEGA's "Just The 2 Of Us" musical show as coach of Ivan Svitale. In 2015 , three new tracks were released as a band. The "Justice" with Arva, "All That I Feel", "In The Club Bi ** h" and "I Want You Now". In 2016 , they released the songs "Again" and "We Together". The second was in collaboration with Goin 'Through and was a soundtrack of "The Bachelor". That same year they appeared on MadWalk with Josephine and Maria Corinthio. 2016-17 season, the presenter of Tsagkrinou was backstage at The Voice of Greece and as a band made live appearances in Athens BOX with Melisses and Josephine . In 2017 , as a band, they announced their departure from Feelgood Records and their collaboration with Panik Records . Two songs were released: "In Me" and "Now Or Never" while they appeared at two awards. In Mad Video Music Awards , performing the song "Deal With" a remix with rapper Mike and Cypriot Super Music Awards. They also participated in MadWalk - The Fashion Music Project and MTN MadWalk Cyprus. In the 2017-18 season they appeared on Fantasia Live with Josephine and then made some appearances with Konstantinos Argyros at Club Vogue in Thessaloniki . That same year, they participated in MadWalk - The Fashion Music Project, interpreting Camilla Cambay 's "Havana" along with Thomai Aperge . In the middle of the same year, Tsagrinou announced her retirement from OtherView , after completing her five-year career in pursuit of solo career. 2018: The start of a solo career After leaving OtherView , she began the preparations for her first personal album, and in June 2018 Mad Video Music Awards appeared as a solo, performing in remix the song of Panos Kiamos "I Want To See Over" with Bo. At the same time, he started appearances at the Fantasia Live store with Konstantinos Argyros and Nino . On July 1, 2018, she released her first solo track, "Let's Go From The Top", which is expected to be released in English version as "Summer Romance".